In contemporary motor vehicles, a multiplicity of printed circuit boards are installed which have to be protected from external influences by means of a housing. In order to establish the electrical contact between the printed circuit boards and electric machines or the like, there is a need for additional contact devices which, on the one hand, establish the electrical contact between the two units through the housing and, on the other hand, also seal the housing against external influences.
Moreover, in the present case of a printed circuit board for a power steering unit there has been the problem that the printed circuit boards had two differently positioned contacts and the printed circuit boards therefore had to be positioned very precisely during assembly so that both contacts engage correctly in the opposing contact. Furthermore, problems arose during the screwing of the housing of the printed circuit boards to the steering device as a result of imprecisely aligned drilled holes.